


Quest for Acceptance

by Valaena_the_Historyteller1



Series: Quests [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaena_the_Historyteller1/pseuds/Valaena_the_Historyteller1
Summary: After returning to Valinor, the Feanorians are trying to lay low and return to the lives they had before they arrived to Middle Earth, but between their father making potentially destructive weapons and the scorn of the population, they have a rough time. In the Fingolfinian house, otherwise, Fingon receives news. And takes a desicion that will change everything.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: Quests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815184
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are enjoying your days despite the virus still going around. Anyway, here is the continuation of the Quest series!!

"Atar!" Argon entered through the door of his parent´s mansion with half his hair burned. Fingolfin rolled his eyes and went to his house´s entrance. He had sent his youngest along with a good twenty men to watch his half-brother from afar. Someone need to watch him and his sons before they did something. Anything. Which, apparently, was starting to happen now. "Atar! Uncle Fëánaro…"

"What did he do this time?" he said, trying not to think about his son´s burned tresses. "Did his sons help in whatever endeavour he began?"

"NO! Some idiots sneaked into uncle Fëánaro´s storage and fired something directly to the trees that were housing my men and me. And the worst is that they felt over others and propagate the fire in the centre of Tirion! They set fire to all the street! Everybody had to fight for hours to put out the fire! Now I have my hair all burned and uncle Arafinwë is confiscating all the things in there!"

"Why didn´t you start with that?! I have to see it!" Nolofinwë ran out of his house, directly to his older brother´s. There, he saw a congregation of elves, watching how the noldoaran chastised a disinterested looking Fëanor, whose storage was being emptied. By their side, a couple of elves covered in black dust was being held by two of Finarfin´s men, who were strangely resigned. He approached, wanting to enjoy the show, when something felt from the pile right to his shoe. He picked it, exanimated it and… SHOT! "What…"

"Don't touch anything!" his golden haired brother yelled, taking the thing out of his hand. "All that you see here is potentially dangerous, so don´t touch anything" something else rolled down to their feet. They stilled, but Fëanor just sighed and grabbed it, holding the glittering sphere in his hands. "What…"

"Oh, it´s nothing, just a modification of my palantiri" he threw the sphere up and down once to show everybody that it was innocuous. "When I was in the human world, I saw something called TV. It´s like… a painting, but it moves. And talks" the others looked at him as if he was crazy. "I caught my interest, so I decided to make my own version here. Or something that caught the signal, because I was told it works with signals in the air. Here" he activated it, which generated a rectangular window. "See?"

"Woow" Finarfin couldn´t repress the amazement, like the other elves reunited there. From above, Curufin watched as his father caught the amazement of all the street. Maedhros appeared in that moment, putting a hand on his shoulder. His red hair was partly burned from helping Maglor and Celegorm put out the fire of the storage before it could reach their father´s explosives, something they barely achieved.

"What is happening down there?" he asked, trying to shake of the dust from his form.

"Atar is introducing the good and old fashioned elves of Tirion to the wonders of TV" the younger said, looking as more and more people started to reunite down there, watching a cartoon like children on a Sunday morning. "He has opened another Pandora box. Do you remember what happened when Tyelpe stayed over?"

"That you spent a whole week glued to the palantir watching movies about hackers and robots of the future? Yes, I know" the smith shrugged. It wasn´t his fault that they were so good. Or that his father decided to build a TV on his forge in the first place. "In your defence, it wasn´t as bad as Makalaurë´s Next American Idol marathon or Elrond´s Good Doctor obsession of a week."

"Now he is into Medical emergencies" Curufin rolled his eyes, remembering when the younger elf asked for a TV palantir of his own to watch his favourite medical shows. "Ready to endure another marathon?"

"Not at all" the redhead put a hand on his hips, dreading the moment. Maybe he will make a mad run to Finno´s house before his son caught him, leaving Makalaurë alone to handle him. Or better, some other friend, if he had another one. Or perhaps he will just resign himself to endure Elrond´s afternoon of medical emergencies and catastrophes. "Well, at least I will have the opportunity to have tea with Celebrian."

"And what did you talk about in your sewing circle?"

"Nothing of your business" he said, then looked down at the street again… and saw him there, watching him. Fingon was staring at him as if he were enraptured by him and the other couldn´t help but return the gesture… for a second, before he realised what he was doing in the front of the house and quickly went back inside. Outside, Fingon was asking himself what he was doing too. He had a reputation to keep, a family to honour, a wife and a son… a wife he didn´t even like. In a sexual way, at least. He returned home fast, praying that his shameful behaviour was not noticed by someone else. But when he arrived home…

"You are back" Thalannes said, lifting herself from the stool she had used while waiting for him. He wondered why his wife was there. They were separated after all. They married for duty and now… now they weren´t forced to endure each other´s presence, except when Ereinion was close and trying to get them back together. "We have to talk about something…"

"If it´s about you living here again, as I asked you to…"

"Because of the rumours my prolonged stay in another palace started in the city?" she looked at him, very serious. "I don´t care about them and you know it. You have known it since we married" of course he knew. It was one of the reasons he married her. "Do you remember the arrangement we made when we married?"

"How could I forget?" He answered. And thought of the problem. "Why do you ask?"

"I… I want to do it… break our marriage bond" Thalannes finally said it, playing with her fingers. Her husband was surprised, as she looked too innocent to be someone talking about divorce. "I met someone in Alqualondë… I love him, Finno, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And I know there is someone else you would prefer to be with… I mean in a marriage bond."

"You are talking nonsenses" he passed a hand over his face. As if his thing with… HIM could be anything but fantastical. "Thalannes, we married out of duty a long time ago, if we are to divorce after such a long time…"

"Finno, I know you. I know why you are talking this way" she grabbed his hand gently, stopping him cold. "As you knew, we marry out of duty. We DID our duty" she made emphasis in the past tense. "Now it´s time for peace and love. And while I love you a lot, it´s just as a friend." She kissed his cheek. "You deserve more than a friend for a wife, Finno, you deserve love. So go and find it."

"Do you realise that if we make this" he began, trying to make her think it again. "someone will have to tell Ereinion the whole truth?"

"I believe he could hand it" she put a paper on a table. "You don´t have to answer me now, I can wait. Just… think about it and give me an answer."

"Way she had to say this" Fingon muttered while his wife exited the room. He tried to work the rest of the day without success, but couldn´t. he decided to take a stroll to clear his head, but only found his mind more plagued with thoughts of divorce. While doing that, he managed to bump into his brother Argon, who was happily holding another piece of paper. "What are you doing?"

"Look, brother, the Valar opened the routes to Arda for short trips!" the younger elf held the thing in front of his face. "A week the maximum, but we only need a day to see all the wonders uncle Fëánaro told us about! Can you imagine?" he asked with a hopeful smile. "A cinema? A shopping mall? A car race? And more!"

"Yes… I guess" Fingon said, tired of thinking about Thalaness. "Hey, brother, what do you think about us two going? A weekend of just us two, without fighting, parents or Turúkanno´s petulant attitude."

"That sounds nice" Arákanno answered. "So… next weekend?"

"Sure"

-The weekend-

"Are you really not going to the movies with me? Come on, it´s the Joker! They said it won an Oscar award!" Argon asked, disgruntled that his brother was not coming with him to the cinema like they originally planned.

"What is an Oscar award?"

"I don´t know, but they say only good movies get them" Finno put his hand on his shoulders, giving him that look meant to tell all younger brothers that they were not going to be swayed. "What are you going to do if not watching a movie with me?"

"I will find out" Fingon then went into the streets, walking around as Argon disappeared into the building. He hoped that the change of airs helped clear his thoughts. Thalannes wanted to get the divorce and in his hearth he knew she was right. He loved Maitimo, there was no bigger truth than that. And she knew it. That´s why she allowed the pre-marital divorce agreement… or maybe the whole marriage thing, and herself to fall in love. But his case wasn´t the same as hers. He was in love with a nér…

A couple passed through the street, catching his attention. No one else reacted to them, only him. And his attitude was probably rude, but… but… he had never seen a couple of men acting so normal out in the air. As if… as if it was normal. But… but this things weren´t supposed to be acceptable, no? He… he couldn´t understand, the last time he was there, couples like this were flogged just because of a secret meeting. He didn´t realise he was following them until one of the men turned around and faced him.

"Do we have something in our faces or what?" he asked, making Finno go red in embarrassment. The man´s partner choose that time to disappear, but that didn´t contribute to diminish Fingon´s embarrassment. "What? Are you one of those homophobic religious fanatics or something like that?" the redness went up. "If you want to say something, say it. I´m waiting here, boy."

"I… I just want to know how… how you can walk through the streets like that… as a couple" he looked away like an embarrassed maid. Dammit, why was he talking like that, he used to be a king! "From… from where I was… conducts like that… like that…"

"Well, some societies are more open than others and if you don´t like that…" Findékanno shook his head. The other then decided to take pity on him and took him to a bar where they could talk. "I hope you don´t do this with every guy you meet. It could be really dangerous, you know? Someone could take advantage of you!"

"Then why did you offered a drink?" the elf asked, sipping a bit of liquor. It was supposed to be strong, but he didn´t feel it. At least not as if it was Dorwinion. And if someone dared to drug him like in the movies uncle Fëánaro introduced him to… well, an elf was more resistant than humans. "And why did you invite me anyway? I was following you and your intended like an orc…"

"I don´t know what you are talking about, but I can tell you have some troubles and no one to discuss them with" the man took another zip. "And perhaps it´s just that I´m a therapist, but I´m willing to hear you up… for free at least this once."

"For free? Do you mean people pay for you to hear them out?"

"Yes, and a good amount of money" the man said proudly. "Maybe you can start telling me why you were following me and my husband. You already said that you are not accustomed to see gay couples walking through the street hand in hand…"

"Gay?"

"Men who likes men? Homosexual? And those are only the pretty ones, because there is more offensive epithets" the therapist continued. "I´m okay to assume that you are also…?" Fingon didn´t answer, just looked more sombre than before. "Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I know the society you live in can be quite repressive" he lowered his head. "I guess I don´t really know, I have lived here all my live and can´t even pretend to know how it would be to live in a place where your sexuality is a prohibited thing."

"I… I´m not going to lie, it´s hard" Fingon finally got it out of his chest. "I have been in love with a man since I was young and… I have never been brave enough to go against the stablished rules" there, he said it. There it goes his The Valiant epithet… not that the man knew about it. "My parents pressed me to marry and I did, but…"

"Not happy, eh?" the man continued. "Have you ever tried to tell your folks about your sexual preferences?"

"Angband would be better"

"Angband?"

"Hell" he translated the word, then looked at his watch. Following the couple has taken more time than he thought, because he should get back to pick Argon from his movie. "Do you think… you say people pay you to hear them out?" the other nodded. "Then… how much do you think your services would cost?"

"You want an appointment?" the edain looked him up and down. "You don´t look like you can afford it."

"Don´t be deceived by my looks, my family is rich" Fingon got up from his seat, putting some money in the counter. "Then, how much and when?"

"Next Monday at two" Fingon nodded before exiting the bars. Thinking on his own hasn´t worked so far, so maybe having another person help put his thoughts in order. Elves didn´t study in mental health, at least not out of the Gardens of Lorien, but that was not the kind of help he was searching. He just… needed to talk to someone that wasn´t judging him. "One last free advice" the man continued. "Your wife... I tried that before. I tried to have a normal family, to do what was considered normal. For many years, we lived together, but… I realised sooner than later that it wasn´t fair to her or to me. I was depriving her of the opportunity to love someone that could love and desire her as a husband should. In the end… we ended bad, but she understood. After a time. We even started talking again recently."

"Then… is possible to be friends with your ex-wife?"

"If she is understanding" the prince nodded. Thalannes was very understanding, he had no problem in that department. But… he still doubted because of Ereinion. And what the people would say if he were to suddenly reveal his… sexuality. That would surely be a pandemonium level scandal.

Wondering about that, he returned to Valinor in a ship with other elves, all of them chatting enthusiastically and showing the trinkets they have bought. One of them was even sporting a ridiculous crown like circlet of carton that probed he had eaten his last dinner in a Fast Food restaurant. All the while, Fingon nodded while Argon told him about the movie, wondering if he should continue with this. He could give Thalannes her freedom in secret and then… make explanations, he guessed. It would be a scandal, but a tiny one.

"You are distracted" Arákanno suddenly said, sipping some sugar and gas filled drink he bought in the cinema. "Care to tell me what has you so thoughtful that you had to leave Tirion to think clearly?"

"No, not really" the brothers kept looking at each other, the younger pressing more and more with his looks until the older finally gave up. "Thalannes wants to divorce me."

"Only that?" Argon seemed disappointed for something, making Fingon look straight at him, a little bit offended. "Come on, Finno, we saw it coming, practically since you married. We knew you didn´t like Thalannes that way, you were just doing your duty" his younger brother suddenly put a hand on his shoulders. "You deserve a little bit of happiness, dear brother, let yourself be happy now that you fulfilled your duty."

"Ara, you don´t…"

"Come on, it can´t be that bad" he gave the other a knowing look. "But if you need more time to come to terms with it, I´m sure I can convince her to give you more…"

"She is giving me the time I need"

"Really? Then she is truly your friend, if she is willing to wait for your sake" yes, Thalannes was the best. More than he deserved, clearly. And he would give her the freedom to marry again, but he had to be sure. Sure that this was what he wanted, over all the other things. "I… I only need more time, okay? I want to avoid a scandal for some time."

"Until when? Until Manwë´s day?" Argon frowned. "Well, you will know better than I"

"I guess"

"Just tell me when you are ready, I would like to have a healer at hand when atar suffers the heart attack, less he gets sent back to Mandos."

"That without saying"

-A few months later-

"Then I did something stupid… suicidal grade stupid and promised myself that if I get out of there alive, I would confess myself to him, but…" Fingon stopped before he could say that he didn´t manage that. The therapist just stared at him, listening carefully and writing notes in the little notebook he carried with himself. "Anyway, I heard he was devastated by that. We were good friends, after all."

"Okay, he cares, but we are not here to discuss that. How have you been with… your divorce plans? You already heard my advice regarding your wife, have you come to a decision?" the elf remained in silence. He hadn´t even contacted Thalannes in the time he has been trying to clear his indecisive mind up. And, while the therapy helped to put some things in order, like his PTSD (The Unnumbered Tears kept causing him nightmares even after leaving Mandos), some others… "Fingon, you can´t keep postponing this. She is being terribly understanding, but there will be a day her patience runs out. Besides, acceptance is a step you have to take if you want to be happy. You need to accept yourself as you are."

"I accept myself, even my sexuality"

"Yet you don´t, at least not to others. It seems you are too scared of a scandal to tell even your most beloved people, who will probably understand."

"My a… father won´t" he bit his lips, only for something else coming to his mind. "Hey, how is it that you managed to get accepted by your society if they were as bad as mine or worse? Probably worse, if the bodily punishments I have heard about are true."

"That was past history, but" the man took off his glasses. "there was a whole sexual revolution before this was achieved. People started to protest, demanding acceptance and civil rights. It was not bloodless or easy, but eventually the goal was achieved. It started with a few brave people that decided it was time to stop hiding or being abused."

"I see" Fingon licked his lips, feeling them dry. He was called The Valiant for his stupid actions during the Nirnaeth, but he didn´t really felt as if he deserved it. In his point of view, there were more people that deserved it, like Maitimo or Finrod. And it was time he starts deserving it. So when he returned home…

"Send a message to the Lady Thalannes" he said to a servant after finishing drafting the divorce papers. "Tell her I´m ready"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more fun comming! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

"Thank you for helping me… what is happening here?" asked Fingolfin, with Ereinion by his side, when he noticed his eldest son and law daughter were sitting in his living room, signing a paper in front of the maia Olórin. This one, back in his white haired, winged appearance, just shot him a pitiful look before running off with the papers to give them to Manwë. Anairë was there too, calmingly embroidering with a palantir before her, showing a romance movie.

"Atar, Ammë, you are together" said the younger elf, happy. It was the first time he saw his parents together since they came back and it made him hope they would be a family now. "Is there some happy occasion I forgot?"

"Not exactly" Fingon started, scratching the back of his head. "We are… well…" there was no way to sugar coat it, so he decided to be direct. "We are divorcing, Ereinion" the shock on the younger elf´s face nearly made him want to be able to eat his words, but he had to do it. "WE just sign the petition to break our marriage bond to the Valar."

"What?" Fingolfin managed to talk after gaping like a fish for the entire explanation. "No, you can´t… you can´t divorce like that…"

"It´s not like that, dear" Anairë got into the conversation, leaving her embroidery on one side. "They had a pre-marital agreement they are using now. You can say this was planned since they married."

"What?" now it was Ereinion the one asking. "Why would you do that?"

"Ion nin, please hear me out before you jump into conclusions" Thalannes intervened. "I know that is the most unorthodox thing to do, but… Finno and I never loved each other in the way husband and wife loved each other. He and me were good friends before the war and he knew he could trust me to free him and I to free me once duty was fulfilled." She put her hands on his shoulders. "We married because of duty and now we want love."

"Du… duty… was that it all was?" Gil-Galad asked, needing time to process. For the Valar, he was talking like an elfling when he should show some maturity. But he couldn´t help it. All his life, he wanted to have a family with his real parents as he had with Cirdan, but now… "I was just a DUTY for you two?!"

"No, ion nin, we love you!" Fingon intervened before the former High King got the Wrong idea. "But we aren´t made for one another." He grabbed the other, who struggled. "Your mother… she found her soulmate and who am I to deprive her of that kind of bond? Of the love of the one who could love her like she deserves to be loved?"

"So you are making the House of Fingolfin a laughing stock because of that?!" his father finally recovered and screamed, silencing whatever his grandson was about to say. His son turned to him, as well as his law daughter, one angry and the other calm. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Forsaking our laws like…"

"Do you want to know why? Why did I have to do all this?" the father opened his eyes wide as saucers, but Finno didn´t stop. He was done with accepting his atar´s shit, now he was going to say what he wanted. And the elf will have to hear. "Because of you! Because you pressed me into marrying, no matter how much I told you I didn´t want! I had to ask that of a friend because the other candidates won´t be as understanding!"

"I… I only did what I thought was better…"

"Because you never listened to me! When I wanted to talk to you about my preferences or my choices for a partner, you never listened!" now was time for the truth. "You… You never asked if I ever liked females!" Fingolfin´s blood ran cold as his son dodged him to walk towards the door, opening the door with unnecessary force. "And if you want to know, yes, I´m gay! I like néri, not nissi!"

BANG! The door emitted a loud sound as Finno stormed out of the house.

"Woow, he finally dared to say it" said Argon, who was just about to enter when his brother went out. Aredhel was with him, carrying a bag on her hands. And neither of them was surprised. Their father recovered when he heard those words, turning to his children with an incredulous look.

"What?!" he looked around, seeing that apart from him and Ereinion, no one in the room was surprised. "Who knew about this?!" his wife, law daughter and children raised their hands. "Was I the only one not knowing?!"

"No, uncle Fëánaro doesn´t know either" Arákanno answered, only gaining a grumble from his father. Fingolfin then stormed out of the room, probably to drink away his anger in his private solar. Aredhel just shook her head before taking off with her mother, leaving Thalaness alone with her distressed son. Explaining him everything was going to be hard, after all.

"I can´t believe Findékanno finally decided to say that to atar" Aredhel said, accompanying her mother to her sewing room, where a lot of projects laid in the open. "He definitely lives up to his Valiant epithet." She looked around, finally finding a tunic of rich blue and silver tread. "Aww, is this for Lómion? He is going to love it."

"Of course, I made it specially for his begetting day, knowing you won´t sew anything" Anairë knew her daughter well. Irissë didn´t know how to sew to save her life. In fact, she didn´t master any womanly art, only the hunt and swordplay. So she took over some things in helping her, like providing some food for her and her family and clothes for her son. "But don´t change the subject. Why can´t you believe it? Your brother telling what he felt to your father, I mean."

"He has known about his preferences for a long time and never mentioned it. Or at least never fought back when atar told him to marry" the younger woman lifted the tunic, smiling when she imagined how her boy would look in it. Her poor, poor Lómion, who didn´t get out of the house she and Eöl shared. At least not without one of his parents by his side. "It must have taken so much valour. Atar is not the most open minded elf in Valinor."

"I just hope he is open minded enough to accept our little boy for who he is" Anairë sighed. "We should go downstairs, to see if Ereinion is okay. It must be a bitter pill to swallow that his father and mother will never be together like he imagined."

"He is stronger than he looks, he will get over it" Aredhel frowned. "And if he is having difficulties, he can always go to Cirdan or Elrond to talk" then something came to her mind. "Do you think he might agree to take Lómion with him? A short trip to the sea might do wonders for him."

"I don´t think so" the older woman said, wondering for a second how her daughter would forget that Ereinion reproved of her son. Maybe not as much as Idril (the girl tried to mob him as soon as he exited Mandos with an army of gondolindrim after all), but still disliked the city killer (as he was nicknamed) a lot. "You and your husband should take him."

"Eöl is not a fan of sunny environments and we were hoping to have some time for ourselves. You know taking care of him can be tiring" Aredhel confessed tiredly. "Anyway, let´s go see if Thalaness finished with Gil-Galad" they did that, finding the woman still talking with her son. "He looks better."

"… we will always love you, my son" the former queen assured, patting her son´s shoulder. "Never doubt that" she embraced him, smiling sweetly at her son. "There is no rush to do anything. If you are not feeling comfortable with this… well, your father and I were already living in separate houses, so there will be no changes in that. And you can visit either of us any time you want."

"What about your fiancé, mother? Is he not going to be there as well?" great, now he was talking like Fëanor, Ereinion thought, but he couldn´t help it. His mother soon to happen second marriage irked him a lot. "I… I´m going to need a lot of time to process this."

"Take all the time you need. Like I said, there is no need to rush anything" Thalaness assured him. "I´m not going to get married for a long time still. I expected Finno to take more time to… it doesn´t matter" she stopped herself before repeating the words that still caused him problems. "You have plenty of time to get used to it."

"I don´t know if I ever will" she patted him on the back again. "At least answer me something. Is he a good person? Your future husband, I mean."

"Oh, he is more than that. So attentive and kind… reminds me a lot of your father, but at the same time he is very different. For once, I know he actually loves me, romantically and otherwise. You will like him."

"I don´t know if I ever will"

"At least try to know him… once you have stomached it all" she stood up. "If you need company…"

"Company is the least thing I need right now. I have to think… alone" Gil-Galad stood up, dusting his robes before walking to the door. "Good day, Ammë."

"Good day" the three women watched him leave, wondering what will happen next. At least the crisis was averted… for now.

-In another part of Tirion-

"… and his damn homophobic…"

"Finno? What are you doing here?" Fingon was stopped in his tracks after hearing the voice of the most perfect being in the world. At least for him. He turned around and saw Maitimo smiling, the sun making his copper hair shine in all it´s splendour, his pale skin making him even more enticing. Well-formed indeed, was all he could think as he struggled to find word. "I thought you will be going to the human continent today."

"Really? Do I go so much?"

"Well…"

"Don´t answer that, I know I do" they both laughed after that answer. "I had some things to take care of here, so I won´t be going. At least for today."

"And tomorrow?" Findékanno kept silent. He wasn´t going to reveal to Maitimo that the reason he went to Ennor so much was that he was receiving therapy for his PTSD and many more issues. He wasn´t ready to reveal that yet. The older elf must have sensed his discomfort, because he changed the subject. "Anyway, what have you so angry? I thought that you were content with your life."

"I am, it´s just… I had a fight with my father earlier" Fingon said, shaking his head. "I divorced Thalaness a few minutes ago. It still needs recognition from the Valar, so our marriage bond can be dissolved, but… it´s done."

"Oh, Finno, I´m so sorry"

"Don´t be, it was coming even since before we got married" confessed the younger elf. "She found love here, what could I have done? Keep her away from it when I couldn´t offer her the same love he does? That would have been wrong in many levels."

"You are too much of a good person, my friend" the other smiled at him. "Want to take a walk? I am running some errands for my Amil and would feel a lot safer if someone of your fame is standing right besides me."

"Is it not safe for you?" Fingon asked incredulously. He thought the elves of Tirion have let go of their hatred for Feanorians after months of peacefully living together. Or as peacefully with a genius demented smith forging lethal machinery in his workshop. "Why?"

"Between my father playing with gun powder, my family members getting chased off every social activity, competition, store or whatever and people barely being contained from mobbing us by the little arsenal in our storage, we don´t know when we are going to be safe enough walking down the streets."

"Though uncle Arafinwë got rid of that"

"Atar already build more, what do you think?" the redhead rolled his eyes. "He has a lot of time to experiment now that there is no war and no one suspects him, because they all think he is busy building palantiri for all the clients mother forced him to take" he sighed, remembering his mother threatening his father into selling some of his creations for additional income. "Are you going to come help me or not? I won´t be able to finish for hours without someone´s help."

"Oh, the ventors are being bad to the kinslayers yet?" Findékanno extended a hand towards his half-cousin, who accepted. Just the touch of their hands was electrifying, but the raven managed to keep himself calm. "Of course I will help. Let´s go."

They ended up having a quiet and nice afternoon together, going from shop to shop so Finno can ask the owners for their products. It was the easiest way to get what they wanted, as the ventors always seemed to raise their prizes when they saw the Feanorians. After they finished Nerdanel´s list, they ran around the town like they used to when they were young, chatting and smiling, like before the Darknening and the Oath and everything that ruined their lives. They laughed together as before, not carrying about the looks they got. Finally, they ended up in a dark alley, all to laugh away from the looks. And then… Fingon´s lips suddenly found their way to Maedhros ones, which surprisingly opened for his tongue to explore. Alone, in that dark place, two male elves showed their love for one another without restrictions.

"That was amazing" Findékanno said after it ended.

"No, it was… it was…" Maitimo, for his part, was mortified. Didn´t he promised himself that this wasn´t going to happen? His family´s reputation was already too low, a scandal like this… no. He had to end it now. "I… I have to go. It was good to see you again and all, but I have to… I have to go" he grabbed his things and ran. "Sorry"

"Wait, Maitimo!" but the redhead was already running away from him. the disgraced prince ran and ran until he arrived at his house. He left all the implements he bought in the kitchen, entering the family wing and… BOOOOOOOOOM!

"What the…" Curufin appeared in that moment, his brothers not far behind him. Even their father approached, with a smiting apron still on, showing how much this was a shock to him. An hour or so later, his mother entered the house with a smile so big on her face that every male in the room tensed. "Ammë…"

"I bring great news!" Nerdanel announced, giving a belt full of grenades to her husband. "Thank you, they were very useful" she practically danced around the place, leaving her bag on a chair. "After some negotiations, I managed to convince the judges of the music conservatory of Tirion to let Makalaurë compete in the next competition."

"Ammë, I don´t have a song ready for…"

"Then you should immediately go to compose one! I won´t let my talented little boy lose against people like Finrod Felagund and Daeron of Doriath" she shooed the second eldest back to his room, leaving the rest of her brood worried. What had she done to convince the judges to let their brother into the competition? And what did she used the grenades for? "How about some salad? I´m dying for something green tonight…"

"Nel… Nerdanel" Fëanor approached his wife carefully, not wanting to make her snap against him again. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I only used the trick of the carrot and the stick on those old farts" the nís cheerfully explained, taking a few vegetables off one of Maitimo´s bag. "Makalaurë´s return as a spectacle was the carrot and those little things" she signalled the grenades. "were the stick. I just have to introduce them to those to make them say yes."

"You terrified a bunch of musicians to get Kanno into a competition immediately?" asked Maedhros, forgetting the whole kiss incident. "Ammë, you should have left that to Elrond."

"Bah, politics take too much time" the woman moved her hand before grabbing a knife and star chopping the lettuce. "Anyway, I´m sure Makalaurë will win. He is so talented and has that new rhythm he learned in Endor… it´s easy."

"Ammë…"

"And we will be there to cheer" Nerdanel practically ordered, stopping her brood and husband with one look. "You better prepare your best clothing, because you are going to appear publically like the princes you are. You too, Fëánaro" she raised her knife to make them know that she was talking seriously. "Now put the table, salad is going to be done soon."

"What do you think it´s going to happen?" asked Celegorm to his oldest brother while putting the dishes on the table. It was lucky that they were so many, because since their return no one wanted to work in the Feanorian mansion.

"Hell will break loose" was the only answer he got.

-In another place-

"And then she just told me that I can go with her to meet my future step father! Can you believe it? After telling me I have the time of the world!" Elrond sipped his tea as Gil-Galad vented his problems with him. For a moment he wished Celebrian was there with him, his beloved wife would certainly know what to do to, but she was seeing Dark right now and she got cranky if interrupted while seeing her series. "I don´t want to know my mother´s boyfriend."

"A very modern word, have you been to Ennor lately?" the peredhel commented, already bored of this. "Anyway, talking about that, what do you think of meeting your father´s boyfriend? When he has one, I mean."

"I don´t think I will… if he ever has a formal lover. I heard the people with such… preferences are promiscuos" Ereinion has tried not to think about that for hours, still not comfortable with the revelation. He knew his father was gay, he heard the elf scream that, but he still needed time to digest that information. Elrond, for his part, was against generalization. After all, he knew someone with that sexual orientation and he was very monogamous. "Besides, society is not that okay with that. Maybe he will just get into a quiet affair with someone, without needing to introduce anyone to the family."

"You think?" suddenly there was a person rushing into the room. The two elves looked in surprise at the intruder. It was Fingon.

"Sorry for interrupting you, I need to talk to Elrond in private" the peredhel quickly left the room with him, appreciating the rescue. One more whine from Ereinion and he… "I wanted to talk to someone related to Maitimo before doing anything to win his affection."

"Seriously?" the healer raised an eyebrow. Was Fingon asking him permission to court his father? "Shouldn´t you ask Fëánaro and Nerdanel for that?"

"I would if that didn´t mean to end my life" he shuddered. "So I decided to ask you for permission… and perhaps a counsel?"

"He likes when someone braids his hair. And loves songs" Elrond revealed, wanting to give Maitimo an opportunity to be happy. "Have you already thought of a way to declare your feelings to him?"

"I have the perfect occasion" Finno rubbed his hands, blushing a bit. "I am participating in the next music contest. There I will offer him a ballad of my own creation and declare my feelings for him. Just make sure to bring a medical kid and some of those machines to breathe in case this turns ugly."

Elrond just stared at him in disbelieve. Was he really going to participate in that competition? Last thing he knew, the participants include great talents like Ecthelion, Finrod Felagund, Makalaurë and even Daeron. Fingon, an average singer and composer, didn´t have a chance. But then, perhaps that was why he wanted ventilators there. To assist him in recovering from the public shame. Anyway, he was going to humour him. Better that than ask for the Return of departed elves from Mandos for the next centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Fingon is famous for breaking into Angband with his harp and arrows to save Maedhros, but he is not listed as one of the best singers from the Elves, so... I guess he wasn´t as good as others, like Daeron, Maglor or even Finrod Felagund. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for your enjoyment!! Enjoy!!

“Fëánaro, what are you doing here?” Fingolfin asked when he saw his brother and his entire family occupying an entire rod of seats in the theatre. This one simply smiled at him and sit down. Somewhere by his side, Arafinwë was tempted to facepalm. Or bang his head on the nearest seat. Couldn´t his brothers bury the war axe? Or at least hide it in such a public place, when they needed to show a united front. They were in front of Oropher, Olwë, Ingwë and goddam Thingol!!!

“Kannafinwë is participating, so we decided to come to give him our support. As a family” the smith answered, sitting down with such an enviable grace that the younger Finwean gritted his teeth. Ereinion sighed, wondering again why did he agree to come. Yes, his father was going to sing, but… he would probably make a fool of himself.   
“Good luck to your son, by the way. He is going to need it.”

“It´s your boy who needs luck, I doubt anyone would give a four times kinslayer more than a cero” the other retorted, a malicious expression on his face. Anairë then forced her husband down while Nerdanel did her part keeping her own spouse on his chair. Her extended family was around and behind her. The current High King hang his head, praying to Eru that this ends soon.

“They would be deaf then, Kanno has more talent than anyone in the room”

“Finno has more talent in one finger than…”

“Dear, shut up, Finno is the first” all the elves shut up to see the participants enter with their instruments. They bowed to the multitude and went back inside. Next came a speech from the conservatory´s director, applauses and a short presentation of the administrative board. Then the first musician entered the stage. It was the novice Findékano Nolofinwion. He shyly bowed to the public again and started to play his harp.

“I dedicate this ballad to the love of my life” he started, making his father and son raise their heads in alarm. “Maitimo, meleth nin, with all my love” now he had the attention of all public. And, to be fair, it was to be expected, because, who else was mad enough to publicly get out of the closet. And with a song. The reactions of the different people were different. Fëanor and Fingolfin couldn´t believe it. The Feanorions looked between mortified and resigned (who knew that Fingon was capable of that), except for Maedhros, who was petrified and a little bit impressed. Ereinion was dumbfounded. The others were cut between different emotions, from revulsion to admiration. “Maitimo, please, date me!!”

Silence was all that could be hears, besides the tumb of Fingolfin falling to the ground, unconscious. The redhead in question was frozen. He knew he should say no, despite what his heart was screaming. He opened his mouth to refuse, but…

“Yes” was the only thing that managed to say.

TUMB, there went Fëanor. Elrond, sitting with Celebrian on the Feanorian road, only sighed, ignoring Turúkanno´s demands for explanations and the way Findékanno jumped down the stage to kiss Maitimo in public, to attend to the two fainted elves. Applauses started to erupt around them, from various people, much to the disbelieve many guests. And, while Elrond and Elladan pumped some oxygen into the Finwean´s lungs, another tumb was heard, as Turgon finally lost it.

“You were right, this was going to be fun after all” Eöl, who had been forced to attend by his wife, said with a smile on his face, as he recorded everything in his palantir, putting an especial emphasis in the face of his brother-in-law. Aredhel, on the other side, started recording the other faces of her relatives with a smile on her face. Idril, Tuor, Eärendil and Elwing, on the row in front of him, were so dumbfounded that they didn´t even notice Maeglin lifting his uncle from the ground to quietly take him to Elrond.

“Here” he said, putting the elf on the ground so Elrohir can take care of him. A few minutes later, Fingolfin start opening his eyes. And the first thing he saw was his half-brother, also in the middle of waking process. He immediately remembered what happened and saw red. 

“YOU!! EVERYTHING GOES WRONG WHEN YOU ARE AROUND!! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!!” he pounced on Fëanor, who got into defensive position, they battled each other on the ground, while Elrond shook his head and got out of the way. Arafinwë watched them for a few minutes until he decided it was enough.

“STOP YOU TWO!!!!!” he screamed, making them halt. “You… you… do you think a CATFIGHT in PUBLIC is the best way to solve this? What image do you think it gives us?” he rubbed his temples, feeling the stress getting to him. “Deal with this in private or don´t deal with this at all, but don´t make an even bigger show out of this. Now GO!!” he ordered. Surprisingly, the two older followed without complains. “Earwen, I think we should go.”

“Me too, darling” the queen practically dragged her husband off. Intuiting the concert was over, everybody followed them. Fingolfin stormed out of the room, followed by a seething Turgon and a resigned Anairë. And, after a small chat with Maedhros, Fingon followed his family.

“This is totally going to ElvesFace” muttered Aredhel, putting the video online so everybody can see it. By her side, Eöl was sharing it with all the people he had on his contacts, which would be few if not for his business partners.

“I think we all need to calm down” Nerdanel said, dragging her family back home before a new mob could be formed outside of this room. Once they arrived home, Maitimo practically escaped to his room in a panic. His father was not famous for his open-mind and this… this would be difficult even in private. But with the public displays of affection and everything else… he was going to get kicked out of the house for sure.

“What are you doing?” asked a voice from the door. The redhead turned around to see his father in the opening, bearing a very serious but not angry face. “You can´t believe I was going to throw you out, wouldn´t you?” a blush covered the younger elf´s face. “Come on, sit down, we have to talk.”

“I´m sorry for…”

“For what? For the public display of inappropriate affection? That was all Fingon´s fault. You feelings or sexual preferences? I can be a little bit narrow minded, but if he makes you happy, I´m willing to tolerate it.” Better not to mention that Fëanor preferred to see his beloved son with a male partner rather than committing suicide again. “I just… want to be a better father, to understand you” they stared at each other. “I will try to understand.”

“Thank you”

“Yes, thank me when I…” he was interrupted when his firstborn put his arms around him, making him go still before he returned the hug in a rather awkward way. They separated after Fëanor patted him in the back a few times. “This doesn´t mean I won´t have a few words with Findékanno about threating you like the prince you are.”

“It wouldn´t be you without that” joked the younger elf. “Besides, I´m sure you are not the only one who wants to have a few words with Finno about me.”

“Of course” Fëánaro lifted himself from where he was sitting to go out of the room. Surprisingly, Nerdanel was there. She sported a sweet smile on her face, the first one in centuries to be dedicated to him. they stared at each other for a second before he opened his mouth. “What?”

“I don´t know, perhaps you being so sweet with one of our children touched me a bit” she answered, walking towards him. “Thank you, Fëánaro. I know how hard it is for you to leave behind your prejudices to try and understand Maitimo, but I appreciate it. And he does too.”

“Well, I said I wanted to be a better parent, didn´t I?” he answered, looking straight at his wife. “I just worry about him, you know, Valinor didn´t seem ready to welcome people with different preferences with open arms.”

“All changes start with a few brave people, husband, don´t forget it. And if those two are something, is brave. They will be fine” she assured him. Fëanor nodded, putting distance between them to return to his workshop, where he has been sleeping the last few months, but a hand grabbed him by the arm. “There is a perfectly comfortable guest room somewhere around you can use.”

“I believed you didn´t want me in the house”

“I changed my mind, I can tolerate you more than before” the redhead said, letting her wild mane loose. “Bring your things, you are moving now.”

“Yes, madam” Fëanor smiled, happy to have taken a step in reconstructing his relationship with his dear wife. He never mentioned it, but during his stay on Middle Earth and later in the Halls of Mandos, he had missed her a lot. She was his best friend, the person who understood him the most… and he hurt her. For three stupid stones. He walked towards the workshop practically floating…

“And Fëánaro” she stopped him before he crossed the door. “Don´t make me regret it”

“Of course not” he assured, turning to look at her. Oh, she was beautiful in that green dress, her red locks falling over her shoulders like strands of fire. How could people say she was not fair? She was as perfect as one of her statues!! “I will do whatever you want to forgive me. Even selling all my creations…”

“Good” she answered. “Father expects us a week from now”

A cold dread washed over Fëanor. He normally wouldn´t mind going anywhere with Nerdanel, but Mahtan… his former teacher and father-in-law would kill him. And not figuratively, literally. The worst part was that he wasn´t even going to be his intention. Mahtan would only put his face of “I´m so disappointed of you” and send him back to Mandos in shame. Why? Because there were only two people who Fëanor wouldn´t want to disappoint for the world: his father and his teacher. Unfortunately, he had done both. And now he had to live with the consequences… whatever they were.

“Sure” he only answered, hoping that there was some way to stop it. A freak rainstorm, an earthquake, a flood… anything. “Sure”

-Meanwhile, in the Fingolfinian home-

“It´s preposterous!! How could you do something like that?!!” Nolofinwë screamed at his firstborn, who just sat down in front of him with a stupid expression. Anairë was in silence, her hands on her lap. She thought the same as her husband, her son was stupid to do such a public show of his sexuality, but at the same time, it was endearing to her. It showed how much he loved Maitimo. “ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, FINDÉKANO?!!”

“What? Sorry, I wasn´t paying attention” an exasperated sigh went out of the older elf´s lips as he glared at the other. Fingon put that lovesick idiot face and passed a hand through his golden and black braids, still savouring the yes he got. Argon, who was also there, put a hand over his eyes. Could his brother get a grip of himself? This was not the moment to be a lovesick idiot!!

“You weren´t paying attention? Like you weren´t paying attention when YOU EXPOSED YOURSELF IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE ELVEN SOCIETY?!”

“Why is that a problem? At this rate everybody was going to know that I was gay by the end of the seni, because I didn´t have any intention of hiding it” Fingon raised an eyebrow, now a little bit ticked off. “Besides, did you see the reaction I got out there? I finally did something to deserve my nickname. I was the only person in Valinor Brave enough to come out of the closet publically… as the edain would say.”

“The only thing you accomplished was putting us all in ridicule” Fingolfin said, walking from side to side while Turgon glared at his sibling with all the self-righteousness an inflexible person like him could have. Aredhel was not present, having escaped her family after she posted that horrible video on Elftube. She was laughing all the way to her house, enjoying the feeling of revenge against her father and brother for their rejection to Eöl and Lómion. “Did you stop a second to think…”

“Nolofinwë, please come with me” Anairë stopped her husband, lifting herself from her seat. “We need to talk in private.”

“Not now, dear, I´m talking to…”

“Yes, NOW” she stressed her voice on the word, practically forcing him to go her sewing room. Turgon was going to follow, but a stern look from his mother stopped him cold. “Be nice to each other while we are away, boys!”

“Completely impossible with the madman we have for an older brother”

“Shut up, Turno”

“I hate it, but I have to agree with him” Argon´s voice interrupted the exchange, making his brothers turn towards him. “Where did you get that ridiculous idea? From a cheesy edain love comedy?” Fingon had the decency to turn red. “That was what I was fearing. Talking about flashy performances…”

“It wasn´t flashy”

“Yes, because publicly declaring your undying love for a male in front of some of the most closed minded elves in all Valinor is something that can be forgotten easily” the sarcasm was so obvious in the younger´s voice that there was no way to conceal it. “Wake up, Finno, you just put a target on your back. And Maitimo´s, because he said yes.”

“Should we expect an attack?”

“Elu Thingol was there, what do you think?” he shook his head. “He has been waiting for an opportunity like this to damage the Feanorians and you just served it to him in a silver platter.”

“I don´t care what he says about me, but if he says one thing about Maitimo, I will show him what a kinslaying is truly like” Turgon crossed his arms. Dammit, his brother was going to get them all banished. “And I won´t be the only one. It seemed to me that I inspired some people in the audience.”

“Those perverts?”

“Turno!!”

“What? They are!!” and that was his brother, acting like the insensitive, narrow minded idiots he truly was. Anyone wondering why his fabled Gondolin really fell? “What surprised me was that one of Dior´s sons was clapping at Finno´s performance…”

“WHAT?!” now Arko and Findékano were interested. 

“Yes, one of those twins who were abandoned when the Pretty Idiot of Doriath killed cousin Turko” continued Turúkano, looking at his hands. “It surprised me a lot, to be frank, but I heard some rumours about him and that singer Daeron, the one that once made a pass at cousin Kano…”

“Wait, Daeron flirted with Kano?” the former King of Gondolin nodded. “When did this happen? Where was I when it happened?”

“Glued to cousin Maitimo´s bedside, probably touching him while he wasn´t strong enough to notice the inappropriateness of the gesture” Fingon pouted at his brother´s statement. He didn´t touch Maedhros in any inappropriate way, he respected the older elf too much for that. He only took the chance to hold his hand while he slept… and probably peeked at his body. In worry, not in a sexual way. “And don´t worry, you didn´t miss much. Unless you like to use passive aggressive musical terms to flirt.”

“Makalaurë answered him?”

“He was clueless, took it like a challenge” Turgon shook his head again. “Anyway, we are not talking about that, we are trying to find a solution to the mess you just created. Can´t you back out or something like that?” Arko and Finno looked at him as if he was crazy. “That´s what I thought.”

“The only thing we can do right now is damage control”

“Well, leave it…”

“Leave it to me” Argon said, signalled himself. Turúkano was about to say something else, but his brother glared at him. The older one lifted his hands in surrender, wondering what was so bad about leaving that simple mission to him. “Remember the last time we leave damage control to you? Irissë still refuses to talk to us after all you, your lords and Idril did.”

“When Maeglin got out of Mandos? The little shit deserved it”

“Tell that to our sister”

“Want to see you having better luck than I at that”

“Oh, brother, you will definitely see”

-In another place-

“Melian, I´m so glad you accepted to reunite with me” Nerdanel said, sitting down in front of the Maia sinda Queen. This one only shoot her a look that said that she clearly didn´t want to be here, sitting in a tea parlor with the mother of the Feanorians, but she forced herself to for a reason. “Don´t worry, it´s going to be a short meeting.”

“Why did you send a message to me, Nerdanel?” the raven said with some hostility in her voice. “After what your boys did to my poor Luthien and her son… you should be begging us for our pardon.”

“I´m not the kind to beg” the redhead continued. “I want peace between our families, Melian, and I know you too. Because, as you should now, there is a rather big scandal waiting to erupt once the gossip about what happened in the music competition reaches enough ears” they stared at each other. “And don´t tell me it doesn´t involve you, Elurin was one of the audience that went up and clapped. Everybody saw that.”

“Normally” the Queen began, gritting her teeth. “I would throw you offer for peace in your face, but considering the circumstances… I believe we have bigger problems to occupy ourselves with” she sighed. “Don´t confuse things, this is not a truce, but a ceasefire. Once this disaster passes, we will continue making your kinslaying family´s live a misery.”

“And we will fight back” the sculptress answered with an aggressive voice that made Melian doubt that her children inherited their murderous tendencies from their father. She wouldn´t be surprised if Nerdanel also has them. She heard a lot of comments from the Ladies of the Noldorin court that “Mr. and Mrs. Smith”, as the couple was called, were one for another. Humm, must be the reason a Prince married a common maiden; he probably wasn´t able to find someone else that could handle him.

The redhead, for her part, also left the tea parlor without touching the tea. She got her ceasefire from Melian and that was okay. It was the only thing she wanted. Now it was time to plan what she was going to do next. She walked to her house humming with something in mind.

“Nel?” Fëanor asked when his wife entered to his workshop. “What are you…?”

“Light up the forge, dear, we have work to do” the woman answered as she pulled her hair into a bun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Fingon, screaming at the four directions that he is gay and in love with his half-cousin. In front of everyone. How will them react? And Thingol´s family was there, they will surely try something... if they weren´t so worried about something else. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you. Enjoy!!

Finarfin was having a good day so far. He woke up to Arien shining brightly in the sky, practically smiling at the noldoaran. He stretched when he got up from bed, well rested, and, without bothering to change from his piyamas, he directed himself to his private solar, where a delux palantir sat. He turned it on after making quick search, happy to have it for himself after a while. He was alone at home; as Earwen have gone to visit her parents, Finrod and Amarië took their brood to a camping, Orodreth and Finduilas went shopping and Angrod and Aegnor… they were not there, that was all he knew. He was alone at home, if not for the servants, and they couldn´t get to him there…

“Previously in Game of Thrones” the preview started, as the king dig into his bowl of cereal, something he had gotten addicted to from when he went with Aegnor to Middle Earth, and was about to take his first spoon full of sugar lidden connoction…

“Arafinwë! Are you there?! I have reached the last of my imaginative, so I need to… are you still in piyamas?” Fingolfin raised an eyebrow when he saw his brother, younger but well over a few millennia, sitting in his private solar with a palantir, making a great imitation of a little kid watching the Sunday morning cartoons.

“No?” asked the blond, getting red with embarrassment. Why did his brothers always ruined the fun? Anyway, it was not ruined for much time, as Nolofinwë made himself comfortable in the sofa with him, even serving himself a bowl of cereal to accompany him. After a few spoons, he was finally ready to talk. “I´m worried about Finno.”

“And you are right to be” answered the king, licking his spoon. “Who in their right mind gets out of the closet in such a public place?” the raven looked at him without understanding. “What? I also saw Glee.” He got a weird look at that. “Finduilas got control over the palantir that week and didn´t let it go until she saw all the seasons.”

“It´s still weird” his older brother said, not really paying attention to the series, despite liking it a lot. “Why in the world did you saw a series directed to teenage girls?”

“It was a familiar program and what was I supposed to do? My great granddaughter was visiting and, as Orodreth is too much of a prude to buy his own palantir, Earwen decided to lend her ours. It was that or not watch anything at all and wallow in paperwork for a complete week” Finarfin showed a spoon of cereal into his mouth before talking again. “What were you saying about Findékanno?”

“I was saying that I´m worried about that elf. I mean… declaring his love for a man? For a Feanorian?” Nolo looked at the sky. “I´m still not sure what happened to him to make him like that. The theory is that when those Balrogs stomped on top of him, they also hit his fëa in the head and left it with a concussion not even Mandos was able to heal.”

“Now you are being stupid. The boy was just declaring to his one true love, because if you didn´t know it, they have been pinning after each other for nearly all their life. Even here in Valinor” the other made an asphyxiated sound as he choked on a piece of cereal. Arafinwë sighed and patted his back. “Come on, it was not so hard to notice. Almost all the family knew of their affair.”

“I didn´t know a word!! How could I even began to imagine that was my son had those tendencies?! And with his cousin!!” he cleaned his mouth with his tunic. “If only there could be a way to break a relationship…”

“Look, now Cersei is going to have a dinner with Joffrey and Sansa” Finarfin said, focusing on the tv program, his favourite. Fingolfin´s eyes also landed on that particular scene, watching Cersei intimidating the Stark girl, who clearly wanted nothing more than escape. Suddenly, a light bulb lighted in his head. That was it!!

“I have it now!! I have to do the same as the Lannisters!!” he said, practically jumping from the coach. His brother looked at him as if he were crazy. “I have to organize a family dinner to intimidate Maitimo and show him he doesn´t belong with us. Just like that blond woman is doing on the TV!!!”

“Brother, you clearly need to see the whole series, because none of Cersei´s plans works in the end” the blond said. “Besides, you don´t want family relationships like the Lannisters. Have you seen what his children think of Tywin? Or how messed up they are? Believe me, this show is full of unhealthy family relations and worse” the king pushed aside his bowl of cereal. “More, have you considered what Fëánaro is going to do to you if he realises you are planning to intimidate his son?”

“I don´t fear Fëánaro”

“Well, you should” Arafinwë shuddered, mentally picturing his fire spirited brother chasing the idiot there with a tank. Or a hydrogen bomb. “Coming back to the show…”

“It´s full of great ideas on how to prevent horrible family situations” more like full of horrible family situations, thought the noldoaran, wanting to bang his head. He grabbed his bowl of sugar lidden delicacies and started eating again. “I only have to convince Anairë that I have finally gotten over my prejudices and organize a family dinner…”

“Do you think it is a good idea?” a golden eyebrow raised to a golden hairline. It was just that… Finarfin couldn´t imagine the disaster that would be. Maeglin in the same table as Turgon and Idril, Elrond across Elwing, Aredhel in the same place as her least favourite brother, accompanied with the only person that would help her throttle him. “Brother, half of your children didn´t talk to you, arranging for a dinner right now…”

“Will be great”

“No, it will be asking for doom” 

“Don´t be a fatalist, it´s going to be alright. Who could say no to me?” apparently everyone, because he had to blackmail his children into going to the dinner he organized with Anairë´s help… she believed it was a reconciliation dinner and that they were happy to leave the grudges aside… “This was harder than I thought”

-Later-

“I can´t believe you all actually convinced me to go” Elrond said, waiting in the living room of the Feanorian home with Celebrian. Since he was invited to that horrendous home, he wanted to ditch Fingolfin´s invitation, but Maedhros convinced him to go as moral support. For him. Something he couldn´t refuse to do, especially if refusing meant to leave the redhead all alone in company of the harpy. 

“You were the one who said yes, darling” Celebrian reminded him. She was wearing her best dark dress with some star gems sewn into the bodice. It was a gift from Lady Earwen for her begetting day, something she hasn´t had the chance to wear yet. And she had woven the same gems into her hair, giving herself an ethereal appearance. 

“And I´m very proud for it” Maglor said, entering the room. He had been helping Maedhros to fix his hair for the dinner, but his mother has taken control of the preparations as soon as she got out of the forge, undoing he simply hairstyle her son has done and braiding the red strands into something more complicated, adding some jewellery. Free now, the minstrel focused on his foster son´s hair. “Why are you wearing your hair like that?”

“I´m not going to embellish myself more than that, dressing myself for them it´s enough” grumbled the healer, who wasn´t really looking forwards to spend a whole five hours with Elwing. 

“For the love of Eru, Elrond, I know you are mad with your mother, but that is no reason to appear at a formal dinner without looking the part. You are a prince, act like one” the singer chided him, making Celebrian smile. She too complained when her husband exited her home without the adequate hairstyle. “Sit down” Makalaurë instructed when they arrived to his room. He started to pass his hands through his hair, separating strands to braid them into a simple but elegant style. “You should have brought at least a circlet. Why aren´t you using one of few I gifted you?”

“It was just a family dinner I didn´t want to go to…”

“But you should” the older elf opened one of his coffers, taking out a set of little chains of silver with star gems cut to shine forming an eight pointed star. Maglor accommodated them, finally satisfied with the result. “Now you are truly ready.”

“Since when do you have this?” asked Elrond, marvelled at the craftsmanship. This jewellery was a masterwork… 

“My father gifted them to me when I was fifty. He made them himself, like many of the jewels you are going to find in this house” informed the Feanorian, closing his coffer. They heard steps on the corridor, followed by someone opening the door. “Ahh, Maitimo. Did mother finish with you so soon?”

“Yes. It was not totally to her satisfaction, but she has to rush it because Finno is about to get here with the carriage” the redhead informed, giving his foster son a nervous look. “Thank you again for coming with me, Elrond, I don´t know what I would do…”

“I´m glad to be of service” the peredhel answered, smiling. He didn´t mind going with Maedhros anywhere, what he truly minded was the company they were going to have once they arrived there. But he wasn´t going to leave the Feanorian alone with them. “You said Fingon is about to arrive…” someone yelled for them from the second floor. “Guess you were right. Let´s go.”

They went down the stairs and Elrond had the pleasure of seeing Findékano´s eyes go wide when he saw his intended in those white formal robes that amplified his beauty, hugging his form in the right places to show his perfect body, along the little gems braided into his hair, forming a halo of stars. Trying not to think too much on it, the lord of Imladrys examined the former High King. He was dressed in the colours of his house, his usual braids of gold in their place, but he was now wearing a circlet. And earrings. 

“Hello, Maitimo, you are…”

“Can you leave the flirting for when I´m not here” Elrond interrupted the moment, walking with his wife to the carriage. “And while you are at it, you can explain me your battle plans so we can out a united front.”  
“It´s a dinner, not a battle” reminded him Fingon.

“Oh, this is more than a dinner. Fingolfin is planning something nasty and we have to be prepared so we didn´t fall in his trap” the peredhel crossed his arms. “Well, have you planned something?”

“I… I don´t think so” the raven said, rubbing his neck. “I usually tend to deal with these situations as they unfolded…”

“And that´s exactly the thought that got you crushed by Balrogs” the healer continued, shaking his head. The two other males looked at him, thinking he was a little paranoid. This was just a dinner, after all, Fingolfin couldn´t be planning anything but a quiet afternoon with family…

As soon as they arrived to the mansion in Tirion, it was obvious that Elrond was right. All the Nolofinwean family was reunited, even the parts that didn´t sat very well with the prince in question, naming Eöl and Maeglin. And the room… the room was a bomb waiting to explode with the amount of murderous glances the attendants directed to each other. Lómion turned to them with a scared expression, wanting to bolt out of the room, but kept in place by his mother´s iron hand on his arm. He mouthed the word run before turning to an angry Idril.

“I didn´t know you were going to use that circlet, Itarillë, believe me” he tried to explain himself for something. Fingon saw with horror that the two cousins were wearing matching circlets, something that didn´t saw very well with the Princess of Gondolin. “My mother picked this one up, it has nothing to do with…”

“You have to be stalking me” she continued, hugging Tuor´s arm. The former mortal looked bored, not wanting to get into that mess despite being in the same room as the Traitor and his wife´s stalker. “There is no other explanation, you have to be stalking me…”

“If you put a hand on my daughter…”

“Then what, Turukano?” asked Aredhel, putting herself between her brother and son, showing Maeglin behind her as Eöl growled. She was wearing an elaborate golden wig over her normally black hair, giving her a strange aura… and angering Idril even more. “You better don´t put a finger on my little boy or I´m going to punch you so hard you will be seeing stars for the next week.”

“Then tell your cockroach to leave my baby girl alone”

“Better tell your paranoid to leave him alone” Anairë appeared on that moment to announce the dinner was served and guide her family to the table. She was stopped cold by the fight about to break in the waiting room, but she composed herself quickly. Irissë and Turúkano did that also, giving the other a last glare before they entered.   
Maedhros sat near Fingon, right across of Fingolfin and Anairë, which made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. By his other side were Elrond and Celebrian, just across Earendil and Elwing, meaning that someone was asking for a fight to break. Ereinion was by Fingon´s other side, across Argon, who had Aredhel, her husband and son by his side. JUST IN FRONT OF IDRIL, TUOR AND TURGON. Fingon put a hand on his face. His father really knew how to arrange a family fight.

Surprisingly, the first course was over in relative peace, if one didn´t count the murderous glances flying everywhere. Aredhel took every moment she had away from her food to glare daggers at her niece, while Eöl and Turgon had their right hands bellow the table level, clearly posing them on their swords. Maeglin looked ready to bolt, but he didn´t dare in the presence of his parents. Idril only looked at him with disdain, now and then making comments on how disgusting he was. Earendil, like the good little star he was, tried to bring every topic under Arien and Tillion to calm the environment. Valar, he hasn´t taken a night off for this, he muttered to himself. Elwing, for her part, glared at the Feanorian, refusing to eat on the same table as him. Fingolfin was feeling like banging his head on the table. This dinner was to show Maitimo their family unity, making him uncomfortable because of that union and making him realize that he was not welcomed by anyone, but now it resulted that his family was even more broken than the Feanorians!!

“So, aunt Aredhel, how have you been?” Itarillë finally began in a tone that didn´t augured anything good. Everybody in the room held their breaths. 

“Fine, thank you” the other answered, glaring. “Why you ask?”

“Oh, I just figured that it would be uncomfortable to live with a dirty criminal for a husband and a disgusting, traitorous cockroach for son” Maedhros felt his eyes went wide, horrified, as he watched the figurative bomb blow. He was so concentrated on that exchange that he needed a tug from Fingon to realise it was not the only one exploding in front of them. 

“… I see that you at least finally learned to appear presentable in a dinner. Guess those monsters didn´t teach you anything about etiquette” the Sindarin princess was talking now, making Elrond curl his hands into fists. “Those jewels are a fine work.”

“Thank you, Makalaurë lend them to me specially for the occasion” the healer answered with a smug expression. The woman´s face went red with anger, showing her teeth to her son.

“You go around calling those murderers your parents, wearing their things and talking to them. Don’t you have a little bit of pride?” she continued, slamming her fist into the table. “You even go so far as to sit near that perorch rather than with your lawful parents…”

“Don´t you even dare to say that word again”

“I will say whatever I want about that outlaw, he spent so much time in Thrangorodrim that he probably was more orch than elf when…” 

“Better to be his son than the one of a harpy like you!!” Maitimo felt happy to have someone that defended him, not matter what, but… 

“Bitch!!!” Aredhel´s scream managed to banish whatever sense of propriety the commensals had. Maedhros had to practically throw himself back to stop both Elrond and Fingon, who were ready to attack Elwing for her cruel words. Celebrian and Gil Galad quickly joined him, helping to keep the struggling elves in their seats. Earendil grabbed his wife from the arms and practically slammed her against her seat to restrain her when she was going to jump over the table, her nails ready to gauge the redhead´s eyes off. Maeglin disappeared under the table as Fingolfin and Anairë moved to immobilize Irissë and Eöl, who had knives in their hands. Tuor did the same with Idril and Turgon, helped by Elenwë, wondering how he got into this mess.

“BITCH!!!”

“WHORE!!!!!”

“GET OFF ME!! LET ME RIP HIM A NEW ONE!!”

“PUT A HAND ON HIM AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU TASTE MY STEEL, WITCH!!”

“DON´T YOU EVER DARE, SLUT”

Maedhros struggled to keep both his boyfriend and son in their respective chairs, looking around for help, but everybody seemed to be as busy as him. Well, everybody but Arákano, who calmly filled his cup of wine, before lifting it to his eldest cousin.

“Welcome to the family” he muttered before drinking his fill. The Feanorian nodded to him slightly, grabbing Fingon´s hand when this one tried to throw a knife at the peredhel princess. Valar, could there be something worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s my birthday today and first thing in the morning I do is to actualize, so I hope you liked the chapter. I found it funny, that the nolofinweans are more prone to fight among themselves than the feanorians. I mean... can you imagine it? Maeglin and his parents in the same table as Turgon and his ilk? By the way, there is an history behind the blond wig Aredhel is wearing right now that I´m planning to make a quest side fic. If you want to know the history, just tell my in your comments. Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

“It´s unbelievable what he did” growled Fingon as the carriage strolled away from his parent´s manor to escape the disastrous end of the family dinner. Much to his surprise, Ereinion decided to keep him company after they left Maitimo and Elrond in Fëanor´s house. “Can you believe it?”

“You want a sincere answer or just what you want to hear?” the look he got from his father was all the response he needed. “Okay, okay. I will stop with the obvious questions now” he sighed. “For first, your father is a fucking immature idiot. He thinks his family is perfect when we have lots of troubles, much more than the Feanorians.”

“Those nine has always watched their backs”

“Exactly. But us are not the same, no?” the former King of Lindon raised an eyebrow. “I, for starters, started to meet all of you when we were re-embodied here. Aunt Irissë would cut her own arms before talking to half of the family, specially her father, brother and niece…”

“Maeglin issues?”

“More like Eöl and Maeglin both, as you father has an issue with her having an Avari husband instead of a noldo or vanya or even sinda one” he rolled his eyes. “A little bit elitist, you know”

“Yes, Ammë vanished him to the couch the first century Irissë came back for that.” Gil galad gave him a weird look. What was he doing living with his parents when he had his own house by then? “Sorry, continue”

“Anyway, the feeling is more than mutual. And if there you already don´t have the perfect recipe for a familial disaster, you just have to add Elwing, who grandfather forced Eärendil to bring to show off the great marriages the most famous of his descendants made.”

“If you don´t count Irissë”

“Of course” Ereinion rolled his eyes. “Anyway, in his mind his family must be perfect and he was trying to intimidate Maedhros with that to make your break up, but only ended up showing that we need a family therapist for…”

“Wait, cut it down there” Fingon interrupted, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “Really? He was trying to make us break up? After we finally got together after centuries of pinning after each other?”

“Well, he didn´t took very well the news of your sexuality and…”

“Nothing of and!!! What gives him the right of deciding who I could love or not?!! Or to sabotage my relationships?! He should be happy I´m happy now!!”

“You know him…”

“But I never thought he would have stood so low!!” he marched to the door with the same determination he had before he marched to the Nirnaeth. “I´m going right back to give him a piece of my mind!! And he is going to listen to me now!!”

“Great” Ereinion said when he heard the bang of the door as his father exited the place. “Guess it´s a good thing that I never mentioned THE NUMBERS Elrond gave me. It would only give him more ammunition against poor grandfather” he rolled his eyes. “Not that he doesn´t deserve that, but…”

“What are you doing?” asked someone. He turned around and found Maeglin hiding in a dark corner. The half-avari slithered more into the darkness when he was noticed. “I… I was hoping to spend the night with you. Idril is out to get me, with my parents is the first place she would search me in and Dareada doesn´t like me much.”

“Sure, come” Ereinion answered, patting the place next to him. The older elf smiled and sat down next to him, putting his cloak over himself. “So… did you enjoy our dear grandfather´s attempt to break my father´s relationship?”

“He did something like that when Ada and Ammë reunited after Mandos” the Lord of the Mole rubbed his arms. “It didn´t work… he thinks me and Ada ruined Amil´s life, no?”

“Yes, but I also know that, if Aredhel choose him and you, then she is going to keep the both of you no matter what her father says. And that she loves you more than anyone else in the world.”

Maeglin smiled timidly, as ever. And the former High King returned it, putting an arm around him. They were, after all, friends. It took Gil Galad some time, but he finally managed to see beyond the elf´s terrible reputation and saw the terrified little thing with difficulties to socialize with his pairs that didn´t fit in Tirion or Gondolin… after understanding this, he wondered how such an outgoing woman as Irissë could have spawned such a timid child. He meant, Eöl was reclusive and hostile, but… Maeglin seemed isolated. And unsure of himself. The Lord of the Mole also tended to clung to his mother´s skirts a lot, especially in public, but it could be a result of either his PTSD for having been tortured by Morgoth for a few months or the tendency of others to attack him when alone. And maybe that was why the little elf´s first and best friend in all Valinor was Tyelpe.

“Well, cousin, what have you really come for?” the mole looked at him in alarm. “Come on, I know that you didn´t come here just to hide from Itarillë.”

“I… I was thinking about… asking for a permission of the Valar… to take a longer leave in the human world… to go to college” the smith finally spit out. “I… I know it´s a bad idea… my… my Amil will… and Ada… please tell me if I am committing a mistake now, because if not I can still ask Celebrimbor to take me in…”

“No, I think… I think it´s great that you are trying to make your own way, even if you have to leave” Gil Galad said. “And Celebrimbor is a terrible teacher, if you have to know.”

“I… thank you for your reassurance… don´t think I´m running…”

“I´m not, really” that was a plus, in Ereinion´s mind. With less people being hostile to him, Lómion might actually recover his confidence and self-assurance. “How did your parents take it?”

“I… haven´t told them yet” admitted the smith, nervous again. “Any tips?”

“You are on your own there” Gil Galad said, smiling in mischief. “And, talking about saying something to anyone, how is cousin Tyelpe going to take it? I know you are his emotional support mole or something like that.”

“We are just friends” Maeglin answered, a bit flustered. The former High King´s smirk widened even more. He knew that his younger cousin liked the other smith, but with his horrible first experience in love, he made a vow to not let that feeling grow bigger. Besides, a relationship based on mutual support over a terrible experience wasn´t the best. It could even be considered some sort of weird psychological disorder. “He has Curufin now for support, he will be okay.”

“You should still talk to him before leaving for university, maybe he had some ideas about what you should do.” Ereinion finally said, laughing a bit. “Who knows? Maybe he will surprise you.”

-In Fingolfin´s house-

“I just can´t believe. One family dinner, it was all I wanted. Couldn´t they just let me have that? Show Maitimo that we are a united front, unlike the Feanorians…”

“There is no one more united than the Feanorians, my dear” Anairë said, embroidering a nice pair of jeans with the symbol of the House of Fingolfin. She had others near her, preparing for when Maeglin finally decided to go through with his idea of going to university. And of course she knew and support the little dear. He has been nothing but a sweetheart since he came back from Mandos (the Vala was a great therapist, she had to admit that. He even managed to nail the source of Lómion´s abandonment problems!!), but Tirion was not really his place. Not with all the elves unwilling to give a second chance to anyone there.

“But there must be!! A rightful family should be more united than a murderous one!! But, no, the saying… what was that it said? A family that murders together stays together?” he shook his head. “And now Finno is more attached to Maedhros than ever.”

“He didn´t need help with that, dear”

“Ahhhh, How am I going to manage to tear them apart?! Everything I try ended up with them more attached!!” the raving elf continued, snarling like a dragon. “What is it that he has that creates such a strong attraction anyway?!”

“Husband, don´t you remember the first time we saw each other? Or the attraction that still today is alive among us?” she talked, raising her eyes from the trousers she was making. He stopped passing. “The children are just feeling that, the pull of true love. It´s just that they were unable to consummate it like we did back in the old days.”

“A man shouldn´t…”

“That is just your opinion” she glared at him. “And if you declare our son a deviant, you might find yourself sleeping in a very cold couch for next century with a few parts missing.”

“You… you wouldn´t do that. It would affect you too”

“Ohh, Nolo, we have enough children, don´t you think?” she raised an eyebrow. He shivered, taking a step away from her. His wife could be terrifying if provoked. “What is that?”

“What is what?”

“That sound…” the doors banging open startled the two of them, but Anairë calmed down a lot when she realised that it was only Findékano. Nolofinwë otherwise shivered. His son looked as terrifying as his mother like that. He turned to her for help, but the nís only lifted herself from her seat to leave them alone. “Finno, don´t be too bad with your atar.”

“I will be as hard as I need”

“Good”

Fingon turned to him with fury in his eyes.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”

“I was only doing what was best for you.”

“WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME?! WHAT WAS BEST FOR ME?!” the screams Finno was emitting quickly caught the attention of the servitude, who quickly gathered to see their lord cowering in front of his heir. “WHAT YOU REALLY WANT IS ME WITH A GIRL, WHAT YOU CALL NORMAL!! TO LEAVE THE MAN I LOVE!! BUT GUESS WHAT?!” they all were on their toes. This was better than a reality show, so… “AND YOU ARE AN HOMOPHOBIC JERK!!”

“As much as I am enjoying this, Finno, I have to stop you right there” Anairë finally intervened, before someone else could be hurt. Or give the servants too much of a show. “Go, yonya, and take this” she put a book in his hands. “Pick up a good place to take Maitimo this weekend, my treat.”

“Anairë…”

“And also a nice vacation for you, him and the boys, your FATHER´S treat” she said, effectively shutting her husband up, understanding her threat. “Thanks for visiting us. And tell your siblings that they shouldn´t worry about what they and their families are going to wear your great day, Nolo here has that covered.”

“But… but…”

“One more word and you will be paying for the whole wedding. Honeymoon trip included” she threatened in a low voice, so only the older elf could hear her. “Just imagine how much Fëanáro would enjoy emptying your pocket”

Fingolfin shuddered again, imagining his half-brother´s smile as he cheerfully grabbed his purse to buy the most precious fabrics for Carathir to embroider, gold and silver with jewels to adorn his son on the special day, implements for his forges, so he could make a collection he deemed worthy of his firstborn… all with poor Nolo´s money. They would be living in misery before the end of the yéni if Anairë allowed that!!

“Woow, this is a good sum” Fingon said as he counted the money. “With this I can buy the red diamond I wanted for Maitimo´s engagement ring.”

“Then go buy it while I talk to your father. Go, before the market closes” the elf lady pushed her son out of the door, before turning to her husband with a sour look. “What were you thinking, Nolo?”

“Anairë, dear, I already told you…”

“To ridicule us in front of Nelyo? By now, he must have told his entire family what a mess we are and you know how big a mouth Turkafinwë has.”

“I only want to show him what a united family we are…”

“What a united family?” the nís raised an eyebrow. “If you haven´t noticed, my dear, your son and daughter hasn´t exchanged words in half a century, since the wig incident. And when they do, it´s only to insult one another or their closest person. Elwing can´t be on the same table as her son without starting a fight because of her big mouth and ego and let´s not talk about Argon.”

“I know, I know, I just… wanted to do the best for Findékano. To guide him to the correct path in life.”

“Findékano is happier than ever, Nolo, that´s the only thing that should matter” she stated. “At least to you, as a parent.”

“But it´s not normal!!”

“For the love of Eru, husband, we already saw it´s more normal than we could ever thought. And I, personally, don´t think they are doing anything wrong” she stated. “They love and make each other happy, they are not forcing anyone else to follow the same path…”

“It´s still a deviation…” his eyes widened as he realised he had said the forbidden words and looked apologetically at his wife, hoping that she was not in mood to really punish him. Unfortunately for him, she was pissed. And at him.

“Nolofinwë” 

“Y-Yes, dear?”

“I think I made myself very clear about what was going to happen if you say that word again referring to our little boy.”

“A-Anairë…”

“But I guess you are not learning that way” she cracked her knuckles, a scary expression appearing in her face as she watched her husband cowering in front of her. “So I´m going to try another method to make you learn”

“Darling, please, please…”

“Just remember you have been warned”

-In another place-

“Thank you, it was a pleasure to do business with you” Fingon cheerfully said as he purchased the most expensive jewel in all Tirion. Or the most expensive in the entire world, because red diamonds, even for the royal family, cost an eye from the face. He walked away on the sixth cloud towards Celebrimbor´s house.

“Do you know what hour it is?” the smith practically barked at him, but once he saw the jewel he jumped at the opportunity to handle such a precious and strange jewel. And, just because it was a red diamond, he promised to design the most amazing ring, even better than the Three Elven Rings themselves. To Finno it was okay, as he always wanted to give Maitimo the very best.   
He went home next, but promised to go to the Feanorian house as soon as the morning arrive. His dreams were filled with images of him and his boyfriend in a beach somewhere, in a paradise full of sand and palmer and coconut beverages…

“Hey, Nelyo, I´m back!!” he said the other morning, cheerfully entering the manor. The redhead walked down the stairs still in his piyamas, yawning. He apparently hasn´t had a good night. Specially because of Fingolfin. “Pack your things, love, I got an all-expenses paid trip!!”

“What?” a firm voice came behind the redhead. Fëanor appeared at the mention of the loving couple sharing a trip without any other adult present. It was simply not done! The families had to be sure that they were going to respect the rules of no sex until marriage. “Where are you planning to take my son?”

“Well… haven´t decided yet. I have to ask the boys too, because they are going to come with us. Elrond or one of his sons and Ereinion… I think they might enjoy the beach. And we will all need some time to get to know each other as a family.”

“As a family?” the smith raised an eyebrow. He trusted Elrond to keep his half-nephew´s hands where they belong and nowhere near his dear boy´s pants, but at the same time… young couples tended to be a little bit ardent. He and Nerdanel had troubles keeping their hand to themselves when they first started being a couple. Maedhros and Fingon could not be so young as that, but… well… “You are renting different rooms, no?”

“Of course, since my father is paying for the trip…” the bait was set…

“Putting it that way, I have heard that Dubai is great this time of the year” also one of the most expensive places on earth. “And if you want to leave behind the city, Africa also has incredible beaches for surfing, even if the sharks are a problem. Surely Gil Galad, Elrond and the kids are going to enjoy it.”

Oh, just when he was beginning to think Fëanor´s desire to empty Nolofinwë´s wallet was going to overpower his protectiveness, but no. He had just increased the number of escorts they were going to have. Well, at least he was giving his blessing for the travel, which was good news on his page. If only he didn´t have to fight with his father anymore, it would be almost perfect… Wait, was that a knock? The owner of the house walked to the door and his parents entered the room, Fingolfin being dragged by his wife.

“Fëanáro? Thank you for receiving us so early in the morning. Oh, you are considering Dubai in your list of destinations? I heard it´s lovely this time of the year” Anairë said, pushing her husband to the front. A husband that looked more than slightly traumatized. “Nolo wants to tell something to Finno.” She patted his back. “Go along, darling”

“Findékano” a twitchy Fingolfin started. “I… I have been rather forceful with you. And discriminative. And an idiot… nothing that a good father should be. I… I should have been the first one to support you when you got out of the… closet, as they said” he swallowed, looking at his wife. “What I want to say is that… I will try… to be a better father to you and… and… accept you as you are… even if I had to accept your boyfriend too.”

“Woow, ammë really did a good job with you, no?” the younger elf said, patting his shoulder. “Guess that means you are really going to try now. Because if not” the both of them shuddered. “I thought so”

“Please, don´t talk about the if not”

“Whipped” Fëanor commented, smirking.

“What did you say, Fëanáro dear?” Nerdanel asked from the second floor, scaring her own husband. She went down slowly, cracking her knuckles menacingly. 

“Nothing dear!” he answered, scared. 

“Great!! Remember to get prepared in the afternoon, we are dinning with my father” she smirked wickedly. “Try to keep yourself straight, he will be less than glad to see you again.”

Fëanor shuddered at the thought of the older smith´s disappointed look directed towards his best student turned kinslayer. Mahtan was going to be oh so upset and that will definitely kill him… well, at least he got to see his half-brother getting humiliated by his wife. Now he only needed Arafinwë in the same situation and he would die a little bit happy. More than most kinslayers did.

“And I loved the idea about going to Africa, Maitimo dear… as long as someone is watching you two to keep you in line until you get married” the copper haired woman grabbed a photo. “Maybe take a safari in a Reserve or a touristic ride in Egypt…”

“Better something more like a Resort” her firstborn said, a little bit nervous. “I was thinking Hawaii or Tahiti…”

“Why not a mountain resort? That way you won´t be half undressed one in front of the other”

“Please, pick up the mountain idea” Fingolfin agreeing with Fëanor, what a strange thing. Maybe they should really pick a mountain and avoid the fight they would have if they decided to pick a beach. 

“Maybe a city too”

Fingon shook his head, enjoying the traumatized look on his father´s face. It won´t be immediate, but… he believed that Nolofinwë will end up accepting his son for who he was. Specially with Anairë hovering over him. If Fëanor himself could do it, why not his more understanding younger brother? It was going to be fine after all. He had Nelyo, his parents, his son, his uncles, aunts, his cousins… after so much time, everything was going to be alright. With their acceptance, it was going to be okay after so many centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woow, that took me ages to complete. Hope you enjoyed it!! And keep tuned for the next one, because I´m already planning it!! When I finish some of my longer proyects. Review!!!

**Author's Note:**

> And the mayhem continues. What is going to happen now that the puritan elves from Tirion have been introduced to the wonders of TV? And netflix, because those palantiri have netflix. Wonder what is going to be the new favourite shows of the Finwean dinasty? Game of Thrones?


End file.
